House of Predators
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: 5 friends wake up in the middle of a mansion with no way out and find themselves playing a game none of them wanted. Their lives are on the line as the predators come out to play. Slash, torture, violence, rape, alcohol, language, etc.
1. The Game Begins

_Title: House of Predators_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Rating: M for slash, violence, sadistic tendencies, language, alcohol, etc._

_Disclaimer: I no own. Okey-dokey?_

_Summary: 5 friends wake up in the middle of a mansion with no way out and find themselves playing a game none of them wanted. Their lives are on the line as the predators come out to play._

_Note: Idea based off of the Saw movies._

_.*._

Jeff Hardy smiled as his older brother, Matt, handed him a vanilla ice cream cone, Skittles sprinkled on top. "Don't eat it too fast," Matt said, putting the ice cream carton back in his freezer. "I'm gonna leave for work. Sure you'll be okay?"

"Matty, I'll be fine," Jeff said. He chewed on a Skittle on top of his treat. "Mark won't like it if you're late again."

"I could always tell him you were sick," the darker Hardy grinned. "Mark loves you."

"Who doesn't?"

Matt smiled, kissing the top of his brother's head. "I'll be back after my shift," he promised. He walked out of their apartment and locked the door behind him. Jeff licked a drop of ice cream off his hand as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Help me, please!"

There was frantic knocking on the door. Matt had always told Jeff not to open the door when he was alone, but her never listened. He opened the door. His ice cream fell to the ground as a needle was jammed into his arm.

~.**.~

"Evan! Where's my jacket?"

Evan Bourne grabbed the windbreaker on the bed before bringing it out to his roommate of 5 years, Cody Rhodes. "What are you doing tonight?" Cody asked, slipping on his jacket.

Evan shrugged, walking into the bathroom to fix his hair. He squeezed some gel into his hand and started spiking his hair up again. "There's a monster movie marathon tonight," he called out of the other. "I'll probably just watch that." He frowned when no one answered him. Usually Cody would make fun of him for watching those old monster movies. "Cody?" He walked out of the bathroom. "Cody?" A needle stabbed the back of his neck.

~.**.~

"I think that's all we need. Thank you, John."

John Morrison nodded and grabbed his shirt from his assistant; he'd finally finished his modeling job and he was ready to get some sleep. "No more long jobs," he yawned, sliding on his coat. He headed out of the studio and toward his car, quickly getting in.

"Hello."

"God damn it!" John yelled when a doll sitting in the passenger seat spoke. He picked it up, tossing it out the window. "Stupid doll."

"That wasn't very nice." A needle stabbed the side of his neck.

~.**.~

Shawn Michaels turned off his laptop and slid it into his bag; his kindergarten class had left and he had just finished cleaning up.

"Mama."

Shawn frowned when he was about to leave. He turned around, setting his bag on the floor next to the door. There was a baby doll sitting on the floor in the middle of the naptime area, its arms stretched up in the air and its eyes closed. He sighed, reaching down and picking it up. "Looks like Stephanie forgot to pick up her doll," he said, the dolls eyes opening as he tilted it up toward him.

"I wanna play a game."

The doll dropped to the ground as a needle was jammed into Shawn's neck.

~.**.~

"You've got to be kidding me. All 5 of them are loose now?"

Jay Reso's head quickly met the desk he was sitting at with a groan. His fellow government officers were standing in front of him; Phil Brooks and Chris Irvine. "Orton got him out last night," Phil said. "Killed all the guards."

Jay sighed, lifting his head slightly. "So who's out?" he asked. "All together. And don't try and give me some bullshit lie. The truth. Now."

"Copeland, Orton, DiBiase, Helmsley, and Mizanin," Chris said, wincing when Jay's head hit the desk again.

"What do we know?" Jay asked. "Victim-wise."

"They all go after men," Phil said.

"Copeland goes for the younger ones," Chris said. "Tall, long legs, preferably blonde, innocent."

"Orton goes for…brunettes," Jay continued. "Shy, blue eyes, tries to get the flexible-looking ones."

"DiBiase goes for the shy-ish brunettes," Phil added.

"Mizanin goes for brunettes with long hair. Usually good bodies on his victims."

"And Helmsley goes for the older blondes. Strong and longer hair."

"There's gotta be thousands of people who fit those descriptions," Phil groaned.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Sorry to interrupt," Maggie Calaway, Jay's secretary, said, "but there's a man out here who really wants to see you."

Jay sighed, nodding. "Send him in," he said. Maggie nodded, calling for someone. Matt came into the office. "What do you need?"

"My brother's missing," Matt ground out through clenched teeth. It was obvious he was trying not to get too worked up.

"That's not our problem," Jay said. "Go find someone else to bother."

"What does he look like?" Chris asked.

"Tall, green eyes, blonde, but he dyed it blue a few days ago." Matt pulled out his wallet and handed them a picture. It was Jeff from about a month ago; his hair was streaked with purple and he was grinning at the camera with his arms around Matt as they stood in front of a dock.

"Kid looks like Copeland's type," Jay muttered, handing the picture back. "Anything else, Mr…"

"Hardy," he replied quickly. "Matt Hardy. Jeff's my little brother. I found this when I came back to our apartment for my jacket." He held out a silver necklace with a small 'HB' symbol in a mixture of blue and purple hanging from it. "This is Jeff's."

"Why does it say HB?" Phil asked. Jay slapped him on the back of the head. "Sorry, irrelevant question."

"We're called the Hardy Boys when we're together," Matt explained. His fingers played with the charm as he talked. "Me and Jeff picked out the design and our dad made them for us. Jeff never takes his off."

Jay snapped his fingers a few times. Maggie took the necklace from Matt and headed out of the office. "Where does Jeff live?" he asked, taking out a few sheets of paper and a pen.

"With me. We have an apartment on first and main."

Jay tapped his pen on the side of his desk. "Copeland's area," he mumbled, talking more to himself than to anyone else. "Brooks, Irvine, tell him about Copeland. Matt, you might want to sit down for this."

~.**.~

A stir. A groan. Slight movement getting faster. A light moan.

Jeff's fingers barely flinched as the drugs in his system finally started to fade away. His eyes gently fluttered open, his vision staying blurry for a few seconds as he tried to focus.

"Hello."

A voice. Grainy, but the words were clear enough to understand.

"I want to play a game with you, my dear Jeffrey."

_.*._

_This is gonna be fun. Now, the chapters after this will be longer and most may focus on one certain person, but they'll be longer. *holds up three fingers* Scout's honor._


	2. Jeff

_Title: House of Predators_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Rating: M for slash, violence, sadistic tendencies, language, alcohol, etc._

_Disclaimer: I no own. Okey-dokey?_

_Summary: 5 friends wake up in the middle of a mansion with no way out and find themselves playing a game none of them wanted. Their lives are on the line as the predators come out to play._

_Note: Since this will have actual sex stuff in it at some point, my mind is starting to come to the realization that I will actually have to go THROUGH with it. I mean, I've written sex scenes before, but that was just some half-assed anime sex I whipped up in 10 minutes. Now real man-on-man sex is staring me in the eyes and I've gotta face it. Wait a second. I think I just personified sex as a person. I am God._

_.*._

Jeff moaned lightly as the pain in his head faded to a dull throbbing every so often. He didn't know where he was, didn't know what happened, and didn't know what to do next. It was dark when he finally opened his eyes, but he still couldn't see straight and everything was still blurry. He could tell that he was still wearing the same clothes (sweats, sneakers, Matt's T-shirt), but other than that, he didn't know much besides the fact that his arm was hurting.

"M-Matty?" he asked, stuttering slightly when he tried to talk.

"Hello."

A voice. Grainy, like it came over a tape recorder or a videotape, but you could still tell what it was saying. "Matty?" Jeff asked again, this time a little more urgently.

"I want to play a game with you, my dear Jeffrey," the voice continued. "Do you wanna play with me?"

Jeff blinked a few times, finally getting his vision back. He moved himself up to his knees, rubbing his arms to get some warmth back into them. "A game?" he repeated.

"Yes, a game," the voice said. "Do you want to play with me, Jeffrey?"

Jeff looked around, seeing a telephone just sitting on the floor behind him. He crawled over, picking it up and holding it closer. "Who are you?" he asked. "And how do you know me?"

"My name is Adam, but you can call me Edge," the voice said. It laughed a bit. "And I know you more than you realize, my dear Jeffrey. I know you're such a pretty little thing and you look like so much fun."

Jeff shivered, bringing the phone away from his head and cutting the call off. He forced himself to stand up, almost falling back down to the floor again, and moved his hands along the walls to try and find a light switch. He finally found one and flipped it on, a dank yellow light illuminating the room just slightly. "Matty, please," he begged as he turned around and faced the room. "I don't wanna do this."

"Jeffrey."

Adam's voice came over the phone again, the device still sitting in the middle of the room. "Your brother isn't here to save you this time, Jeffrey," he said, a sadistic chuckle at the end of his sentence. "No one is." Another laugh. "Now look over at the bed, Jeffy."

Jeff figured the best way out of this was to do what Adam wanted. His eyes widened and he fell to the floor as he looked over at the small bed sitting against the wall. Lying on the stained sheets was a switchblade, a butcher's knife, a hand saw, and a cleaver, all the metal stained with red in one place or another. "Do you like my toys?" Adam asked through the phone.

Jeff didn't answer, covering his mouth with both hands and breathing shakily through his nose. He shook his head quickly, his eyes never leaving the bed.

"Ah, that makes me sad, Jeffy," Adam said, laughing. "You see, the only way the door to your new room will unlock is if you choose one of my toys."

Jeff tore his eyes away from Adam's "toys" and looked over at the door a few feet away. He crawled over and tried the knob only to find it locked. The blonde looked back over at the bed in silence. Jeff's hands shook as he walked closer.

"Good boy, Jeffrey," Adam said in a pleased tone of voice as Jeff's shaky hand wrapped around the butcher's knife and brought it up in front of him. "I'm glad to see you're going to participate in my game."

Jeff didn't say anything. He wanted to get out of whatever was happening to him. He wanted Matt. He walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was still locked. "Why won't you open?" he whispered, tugging on the doorknob to try and open it.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jeff froze at the sound of Adam's voice. "There's a trick to opening that door. It needs something in return before it opens. You see the little tube?" Jeff looked around, finally seeing a small vial attached to the door just under one of the hinges. "You have to fill it. That's why you needed to pick a toy. I'll let you figure out the rest." The phone clicked, and was dead.

"Fill it," Jeff whispered. He stared at the knife in his hand and let out a long shaky breath, pressing the edge against the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes tightly and yelped in pain as he dragged the edge against his skin from his index finger to his wrist. Tears streaked down Jeff's face as he held his hand over the vial and let the blood drip down to fill it.

After what seemed like an hour, the door clicked open. Jeff stumbled back to the bed, ripping off a strip from the sheets and wrapping it around his hand to stop the bleeding. He kept the knife in his uninjured hand as he cautiously walked out of the room, looking down the hallway on either side of him. "Matty?" he called out softly. He kept one hand on the wall as he walked down the hall. He kept trying doors he hit, but they were all locked. All but one.

At the end of the hall was a large wooden door with a metal design. Jeff tried it and found it to be unlocked. He couldn't find a light switch and had his hands (and knife) out in front of him to make sure he didn't hit anything.

_Ring! Ring ring!_

Jeff jumped, breathing heavily as a phone started ringing. Said device was sitting on the ground in front of him, its screen illuminated with an orange light as it rang. He picked it up and held it in front of him, pressing the green button. "H-Hello?" he asked nervously.

"Good boy, Jeffrey."

Jeff almost froze at the sound of Adam's voice. It was the one thing he never wanted to hear again. "You passed go," he continued with a laugh. "Now it's time to collect your 200 dollars."

"What are you talking about?" Jeff practically whimpered. "Please. Just let me go."

"But we're in the middle of a game," Adam said. "You can't leave yet. You haven't even met the other players yet."

"Players?" Jeff repeated. He couldn't believe that he wasn't alone.

"You'll meet them after you collect your 200 dollars for passing go, Jeffrey," Adam said. "There's a switch for the lights to your left. Flip it up and you'll be able to see." Jeff hesitated for a second before reaching out to his left, feeling a switch and flipping it up.

The phone dropped to the floor as the lights illuminated the dark room. There were chains hanging from the ceiling, some connected to the wall as well, and in the middle of the room, a metal table. And on the table, wrists and ankles kept down with brown leather straps, a woman with long red hair in a black dress. "Maria," Jeff whispered, recognizing her immediately.

"Inside this pretty little woman is your 200 dollars," Adam said over the phone still on the floor. "All you have to do is get it. Just use my little toy you still have."

"No," Jeff choked out, the knife in his hand hitting the ground as he released it. "Maria."

Adam sighed. "Well, then I guess I'll have to get the money for you," he decided. There was a clank from somewhere on the ceiling as something started moving.

All Jeff saw was a flash of metal from above Maria before he fell to the ground, squeezing his eyes shut and sticking his fingers in his ears. He whimpered softly when something wet hit his back, soaking through his T-shirt to his skin. "Maria."

"Go ahead, Jeffrey," Adam said as Jeff took his fingers from his ears. "Go collect your reward. I won't stop you."

"Matty," Jeff whimpered. "Please. Help me. I don't wanna do this anymore."

Adam laughed. "I told you, Jeffrey. Matt's not going to save you. Not this time." The phone clicked again and went dead.

More tears streaked the dirt on Jeff's face as he was left alone again, using the floor to push himself up to his feet. A wetness stayed on his hands as he stood up on shaky legs, but he didn't want to think about what it was. Something landed on his face and he slapped at it, streaking the liquid along his face. There was a crash from down the hall. Jeff quickly grabbed the knife he'd dropped on the floor, holding it out in front of him as footsteps came closer and closer in the darkness.

_.*._

_I'm starting to create Adam as the new Jigsaw. : )_


	3. Passing Go

_Title: House of Predators_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Rating: M for slash, violence, sadistic tendencies, language, alcohol, etc._

_Disclaimer: I no own. Okey-dokey?_

_Summary: 5 friends wake up in the middle of a mansion with no way out and find themselves playing a game none of them wanted. Their lives are on the line as the predators come out to play._

_Note: This chapter is long(ish) because I was only drawing out when Jeff woke up._

_Note Note: It's REALLY hard to write sadistic Cody stuff when I'm watching a Dashing Cody Rhodes Grooming Tip at the same time._

_.*._

**~.*CODY*.~**

Cody groaned, rubbing the back of his neck as he moved up to his knees. He didn't remember much. Just a sharp pain in the back of his neck, then his memory blurred.

"Mama."

Cody flinched when he heard a small voice from in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the darkness after a few seconds. There was a doll that looked like it belonged to a little girl lying on the floor in front of him. "Don't suppose you know where I am," he muttered, sitting with his legs crossed as he picked up the doll and sat it up in front of him. "Or what's going on."

"Oh, but I do."

Cody froze, staring at the doll talking to him in a high voice. "What are you?" he asked.

"Why, I'm just a baby doll," the doll said. "And you're a scared little cutie. And we're gonna have fun playing my game."

The lights came on in the room, illuminating a glass box in the middle. Cody took one look and got as far away as he could, his black slamming into the door. He frantically tried to open it, but it was locked. "Where's the key?" he yelled at the doll still sitting on the floor. He wanted to get out of the room and he wanted out now.

"Just look in the middle of the room, Cody," the doll said.

Cody forced himself to look at the one thing he wanted to get away from, hands shaking at his sides. Sitting on a metal table was the glass box and in it, snakes. The one thing Cody feared most in the world was sitting 7 feet away from him.

"At the bottom of the box is the key," the doll continued. "All you have to do is get it. Isn't this fun?" It started to laugh, a sickening thing, before it died out.

Cody slowly stepped up to the table. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes before pushing his hand through the layers of snakes. He clamped his other hand over his mouth to stifle any sounds as the snakes pushed against his exploring hand. When his fingers finally curled around the key, he couldn't get his hand out of there faster. He cried out in pain when one of the snakes bit down on his wrist, drawing blood. He cradled his injured hand against his chest as he walked back to the door. The key easily unlocked it and the heavy door slammed open. Cody took a single step out, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness before the door slammed shut again and he was alone in the dark.

**~.*EVAN*.~**

"Evan…Wake up, Evan…Come on, Baby Bourne, open those beautiful brown eyes…"

"Mhm…" Evan sleepily opened his eyes to the dark room, blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness. Something rubbed his wrists when he moved and he struggled when he realized what it was. He was on his knees in the middle of a small bed. His arms were at his sides, ropes keeping them in place, but his wrists were bound to two bedposts through 2 taut ropes. Duct tape covered his mouth, but his eyes were left covered. Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked around frantically, stopping on the snowy screen of a TV.

Before long, the snow cleared and a toy snake propped up on a chair appeared on the screen. "I'm glad to see you woke up," a voice said from somewhere off-camera. "I was wondering when I'd see those beautiful brown eyes of yours."

"Mmph." Evan's words were muffled by the tape.

"You and I are going to play a game," the voice continued. "The rules are very simple. I'm going to draw a card until I get a 1. Then you can officially start our game. But if I can't get there in 10 draws, the game is over and you lose." There was a metal clanking on the other side of the room. A hand appeared on the screen holding a card with a single number on it. "3. So close, Baby Bourne."

The metal clanking got louder and Evan got even more scared when he could make out the sharp point of a blade.

"9." The blade moved a foot closer. "11." Closer. "5. 7. 12. 4. 6. 8." Evan was screaming through the tape, tears streaming down his face as the blade stopped barely an inch before his head. The voice laughed, holding up the final card. "1. Looks like you can officially start our game." The voice laughed again. The blade slowly moved back as the screen grew snowy again and left the young brunette in darkness.

**~.*JOHN*.~**

John groaned, rubbing the back of his neck where the needle had stabbed him as he moved up to his knees in the dark room. "Fucking needle," he muttered.

"Now, that's not very nice. I made sure to use my best one for you."

John's head snapped up at the voice, eyes widening at the figure standing in front of him. It was a man who looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties. He was in a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers with a black T-shirt. The brunette couldn't see the man's face much, a red bandana covering his hair under a black fedora with a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes. "Hello," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Another crazed fan?" John muttered, finally getting to his feet. "Great. What do you want? A picture? Autograph? A date? Night with me? What?"

The man grinned, crossing his arms with a shake of his head. "You have no idea who I am," he said, still grinning, though it started looking more and more sadistic as time passed. "But I know who you are." He circled around John, his hands crossed behind his back. "John Randall Hennigan. Or John Morrison, as you're known as a model. Oh, I know all about you. Would you like to play a game with me, Johnny?"

"Fuck you," John spat.

"Now that's not very nice," the man said in a scolding tone of voice. "Well, I'll just leave you to my little game." Before John could stop him, the man disappeared through a door, locking it behind him.

"Damn it!" John cursed, slamming his fist against the door when he couldn't open it.

**~.*SHAWN*.~**

Shawn lifted his head slowly, groaning softly as he opened his eyes. He was sitting at his desk in his classroom with his arms crossed on his desk in front of him. "Must've fallen asleep," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck before stretching his arms above his head.

"Hello."

Shawn frowned, looking in front of him at the floor. There was a small tape recorder sitting in the middle of the rug, a red light indicating that the tape inside was playing. "I see you've woken up from your little nap. I hope you had a nice sleep. Now we're ready to start our game."

Shawn just shook his head, figuring it was just someone pulling a prank on him. He pulled open his desk drawer, practically falling backwards in his chair as he scrambled back against the wall behind him. The thick red liquid inside the drawer dripped down, falling to the floor with a small sound when it connected with the hardwood floors.

"Inside one of your drawers is the key to getting you out of this room," the voice continued on the recorder. "All you have to do is find it." Shawn just stared at the drawer. "And you only have one minute."

Somewhere in the blonde's mind, the order clicked and he opened all the drawers one by one only to find them all filled with the same think red liquid with the same metallic smell to them that could only mean one thing. Shawn took a deep breath and, pretending like he was just going through some paint to help his class fingerpaint, forced himself to dunk his hand in a drawer, searching around at the bottom for the key. When he didn't find it, he went on to another drawer, this time searching with both his hands in different drawers until his fingers finally curled around a heavy wrought-iron key. He ran over to the door and quickly unlocked it, the key falling to the ground as he tried to wipe the liquid off on his jeans.

Shawn looked around the dark hallway he was standing in. There was nothing else to do but to walk and try to find a way out.

**~.**.~**

A tall blonde with hazel eyes leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up on the breaking card table in front of him, tossing a phone back and forth between his hands. Sitting behind him, a brunette with a harmless gopher snake in his hands. A tall tan man with short brown hair was leaning against the wall with a deck of game cards in his hands, shuffling them ever so often as he looked over at the man in the fedora leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. And finally, the last blonde, his hair kept back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck with a tape sticking out of the front pocket of his jeans.

"Your blonde seemed pretty cute, Copeland," the man with the cards said, grinning at the blonde still tossing the phone between his hands. "Think I could play with him for a bit?"

"You've got your own toy to play with, Orton," Adam growled, glaring at the other. "Don't go trying to mess with mine." He grinned. "Besides, mine obeys me."

"Because he has no choice," the man with the snake said.

"Like yours had a choice, DiBiase," the one in the fedora shot back.

"Shut up, Mizanin," Ted growled.

"All of you shut up," the last blonde muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're giving me a headache."

"You're not the boss of us, Helmsley," Mike muttered, crossing his arms and bowing his head, his fedora covering his eyes (he'd taken off his sunglasses).

"How much longer 'til they find each other?" Adam asked. His eyes were trained on the bunch of TV screens mounted on the wall in front of him, each showing a different part of the house.

Randy grinned. "They won't find Baby Bourne unless they look," he said. He jerked his head at Mike. "Or his little model."

"It'll be mine, Adam's, and Hunter's," Ted said, giving his snake's head a light scratch. "They'll meet each other first."

**~.**.~**

Jeff's hands shook as the footsteps grew closer, still holding the knife out in front of him. "Matty?" he called softly. "Matty, is that you?"

"Hello?"

It was a voice Jeff knew, but it wasn't his brother. It didn't sound anything like Matt's voice, but it was familiar. Jeff didn't move as the footsteps grew closer and Cody stepped into the light. "C-Cody?" the blonde asked, lowering the knife slightly.

"Jeff," Cody breathed in a sort of relief. "What are you doing here?" He noticed the blood on the blonde's body and looked at the knife in his hands, stepping back once. His expression showed fear when he saw the body of Maria lying on the table behind him in a pool of her own blood. "What did you do?"

Jeff's eyes went to the floor, lowering his arms to his side with the knife still in his left hand (the uninjured one). More tears started to streak through the blood on his face as he fell to his knees. "Edge," he whispered softly.

Cody knelt in front of the blonde, gently prying the knife from his hand and setting it on the ground. "Jeff, do you know where we are?"

Jeff shook his head slightly, sniffing. "It's dark, I can't find Matty, and I don't wanna do this anymore," he said, starting to cry harder.

"Calm down," Cody comforted, letting the other cry on his shoulder. He was scared, too, but Jeff was on the verge of breaking down. "What did this…Edge make you do?"

Jeff choked back a sob and held up his hand, showing the cloth that was wrapped around it. Cody gently took his hand and unwrapped a bit; the cut wasn't bleeding anymore, but it left an angry red line jagging down the length of his hand. "A-And he killed Maria," he sniffed.

"Snakes," Cody muttered. That got a small laugh out of Jeff before it turned into a cough. The brunette rubbed small circles on his back as the cough died down. "Don't strain yourself. Come on. We need to find a way out of here."

Footsteps were heard from down the hallway, growing closer to the doorway the two were kneeling in. Jeff snatched up the knife Cody had set on the floor and stood up, holding it out in front of him.

"Shawn," Jeff breathed in a sort of relief as the older blonde came into view. He tensed up when he saw the blood on Shawn's jeans and his grip on his knife tightened.

"Calm down, Jeff," Shawn said, holding up his hands in defense. "It's not mine." He looked over at Cody. "Do either of you know where we are?" Cody shook his head. "Woke up in a room with a voice telling you what to do?" He nodded.

"Jeff's worse off," Cody said.

Shawn frowned when he saw Jeff's hands shake, seeing the cloth covering his right hand. "Give me the knife, Jeff," Shawn said softly, holding out his hand. Jeff shook his head quickly, his hands still shaking. "Jeff, you know me. Remember? Shawn Michaels?" Jeff didn't say anything, but he slid the knife down into one of the side pockets to his pants.

"He said some guy named Edge made him do that," Cody explained as Shawn looked at the younger's hand.

Shawn nodded, letting Jeff's hand fall to his side again. "There's two others," he said. "And 5 people that are keeping us here. We need to find the other two and get out of here as fast as we can." Cody took Jeff's hand, both following Shawn as they headed into the darkness ahead of them.

**~.**.~**

Evan looked up through teary eyes as the door to the side of the bed opened and a figure walked in. "Hello there, Baby Bourne," he said with a sadistic grin on his face as he closed the door behind him, locking it tightly. "I trust you're nice and comfortable."

More tears spilled out of the brunette's eyes as the man got closer, soft sobs escaping his mouth behind the tape.

Randy's grin never faded as he ripped the tape off like you would a band-aid and tossed it to the floor. "Talk, Baby Bourne," he prompted, lifting the younger's chin with two fingers. "Let me hear that voice of yours."

"Please…" Evan sobbed. "Please…just let me go. I-I won't tell anyone about you." His crying got harder. "Just let me go. Please."

Randy shook his head, still grinning as he leaned over to the bed on his hands, his face inches away from the brunette's. "And just give up our game when we've just started?" He brought out his deck of game cards. "Let's draw to see what happens next." He drew one and grinned before holding it in front of Evan. "Wild."

_.**._

_Yeah, this is still fun for me._

_What happens to Evan is in the next chapter. : )_


	4. Round One

_Title: House of Predators_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Rating: M for slash, violence, sadistic tendencies, language, alcohol, etc._

_Disclaimer: I no own. Okey-dokey? But in this chapter, I mention one OC, and I own her. Only her._

_Summary: 5 friends wake up in the middle of a mansion with no way out and find themselves playing a game none of them wanted. Their lives are on the line as the predators come out to play._

_Thanks to __**SwantonEnigma, Meda Princess, KellyKelly.x.x, xKellyKellyWWE, XxWWEfreakxX, **__and__** Hailey Egan**__ for reviewing._

_Note: I write this while making fun of Toddlers and Tiaras with my friends, Matt, Adam, Shawn, and Hunter, who are also forcing me to write, so you have them to thank for this. Hang on a sec. I'm writing sex scenes and while I'm watching little girls do beauty pageants…I don't think that's healthy._

_Note Note: Before I forget, a lot of my ideas come from the Saw movies because they were my inspiration for this. If you've seen them, you might recognize a few. Otherwise they come from random horror movies (mostly B-list) or my fantastical mind._

_Note Note Note: Last one. This chapter is long because I don't want to split it up into two, so…yeah. Deal with it._

_.*._

"Please…" Evan sobbed. "Please…just let me go. I-I won't tell anyone about you." His crying got harder. "Just let me go. Please."

Randy shook his head, still grinning as he leaned over to the bed on his hands, his face inches away from the brunette's. "And just give up our game when we've just started?" He brought out his deck of game cards. "Let's draw to see what happens next." He drew one and grinned before holding it in front of Evan. "Wild."

"Please," Evan begged, crying even harder as Randy took a knife from his belt and cut through the ropes keep his wrists tied to the bedposts. He took the two ends of the ropes and tied them together behind Evan's back, forcing his wrists to bend back behind him.

"Next card," Randy said, drawing again. "Oh, look. A 2. I get to move 2 spaces forward."

**~.**.~**

Shawn ran a hand down the wall as they walked, searching for a light switch or a door or something to help them see. Cody was right behind him, his hand clasped tightly around Jeff's to make sure they didn't lose each other. Cody was still keeping his right arm close to his body; he didn't want anyone to worry about his wrist where he'd been bitten, the blood making dark spots on his T-shirt.

"Shawn."

The elder blonde looked back and stopped. Cody's arm was holding Jeff close, the blonde's body shaking. "Give me your jacket," the brunette said. Shawn slid off the heavy black material and helped to wrap it around Jeff's shoulders, maneuvering his arms through the sleeves. "We'll be fine, Jeffro. We'll get out of here and find Matty and we'll get you some Skittles. Would you like that, Jeffy?" The blonde was still shaking a bit, but he looked up and nodded, a very miniscule smile on his face.

"Cody, this door's unlocked." Shawn had his hand on the doorknob of a wooden door. "Count to three?" Cody nodded. His arm was still around Jeff with his other against his stomach to hide his wrist. "One…two…three!" Once he hit that number, he threw the door open, prepared to face anything that came his way.

John's head snapped up when he heard the door slam open, Shawn walking in with Cody and Jeff right behind him. "John?" Cody asked. "You're here, too?"

"Well, I sure didn't volunteer," John muttered, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Both of you, shut up," Shawn ordered. "If we fight, they win and that can't happen."

"He started it," John muttered, glaring at Cody.

"I don't care who started it," Shawn said. He needed to stop their fighting and he was prepared to use his kindergarten teacher skills to do it. "But you both need to stop it. Right now."

"No, I like it when they fight. It makes me happy."

Jeff froze when he heard the voice and looked over behind John. There was a cell phone flipped open on a small block of wood, the settings on speaker phone. "Adam," he whispered, clutching his right hand against his stomach.

"Hello there, Jeffrey." Adam's voice was heard loud and clear through the phone. "I see you've met the other players in the game. Well, all except one, but he's going through a penalty round at the moment and will be out soon enough."

"Why are we here?" John practically growled.

"Well, that's the million dollar question, isn't it, Johnny?" Adam laughed. "Well, I'm not going to answer that. Now, Jeffy? Can you hear me?" Jeff just looked at the phone, bringing his knees up against his chest as he slid down to the floor. "Well, I'll trust you are. Now, all of you need to make your way to the next round. For the teacher, down the hall to the left, 3rd door on the right. The model, up the stairs to the right and up to the attic. The brunette, down the hall to the right to the 2nd door on the right. And for my little Jeffrey, down the stairs, 3rd door to the right as soon as the stairs stop." He was silent for a few seconds. "And you have 5 minutes." The phone hung up, the tone ringing through the room.

Shawn groaned, kneeling down in front of Jeff. "Jeffro," he said softly. "Jeff, will you be okay? Still got your knife?" Jeff nodded weakly, letting himself be pulled up by the older blonde.

"Wait a minute," John said as they all started to leave. "We're actually going to listen to that wacko?"

"Would you rather find out what will happen if you just stay here?" Shawn asked. John didn't answer. "Didn't think so."

**~.**.~**

Randy grinned, looking at his little player as he reshuffled his deck of game cards. He'd only drawn 3 cards before he decided he needed to shuffle his deck; the first 2, a 1, and a 4. And what fun the game was already becoming.

"_Let's draw to see what happens next." He drew one and grinned before holding it in front of Evan. "Wild."_

"_Please," Evan begged, crying even harder as Randy took a knife from his belt and cut through the ropes keep his wrists tied to the bedposts. He took the two ends of the ropes and tied them together behind Evan's back, forcing his wrists to bend back behind him._

"_Next card," Randy said, drawing again. "Oh, look. A 2. I get to move 2 spaces forward." He grabbed a pair of scissors. "One, two." In two cuts, Orton cut through the ropes around Evan's chest and arms. He set the scissors down and drew a second card. Evan backed up as far as he could when he saw the grin on his face, whimpering in fear. He didn't like the way he was being looked at. "1. But where to do it…"_

"_Please…" Evan begged._

_His pleas fell on deaf ears as Randy pinned him to the wall, a grin still on his face. Evan screamed when Randy bit down on the juncture between his shoulder and neck, drawing blood. He licked up the beads of blood that trailed down his arm before flipping the next card up. "4." He grinned._

_Evan whimpered in pain as he felt a few more drops of blood drip down his shoulder. Randy grinned again before he forced a kiss on the brunette's mouth, biting his lower lip hard. Evan gasped in pain and that allowed Randy to force his tongue in, pulling away before the younger passed out from lack of oxygen. "And that's 4," Orton said with a grin._

Randy shuffled his cards once more, looking over his little player. Evan was breathing heavily, his lips bruised and kiss-swollen and a dark purple mark on his shoulder with a small trail of dried blood leading down from it to his stomach. "Are you having fun with our game?" he asked with a cheeky grin. He got no answer. "Come on, Baby Bourne. Answer my question." He grabbed the brunette's chin in a hard grip. "I don't want to hurt you, Bourne. Are you enjoying our game?"

Evan shook his head as much as he could, whimpering in a mixture of pain and fear. "I-I don't wanna play anymore," he choked out, tears streaking down his face once again.

Randy tsked softly, releasing Evan's chin. "Well, that's not an option because we've already started," he said. He drew his next card. "Well, well, well, It's my lucky day. A 5." He tugged Evan's legs out from under him until the brunette was sitting on his butt with his legs out in front of him. "That's one." He unfastened the button. "2." Evan started sobbing as his zipper was pulled down agonizingly slow. "3." Randy lifted him slightly, pulling his jeans off in one quick motion. "4." Orton grinned, fingering the waistband of Evan's boxers. He jerked them off quickly, tossing them behind him. "And 5. Now, the game gets interesting. Let's see the next card, shall we?"

**~.**.~**

John mumbled incoherently to himself as he climbed the stairs to the attic, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his bleached and ripped jeans. "What the fuck is even going on here?" he muttered, kicking open the door when he reached it. "And what the fuck did I do to deserve this?" He looked around in confusion when he didn't see much. "What the fuck…?"

"Time for round one." John groaned. The voice belonged to that same damn person who was in the room when he woke up.

"Who the fuck are you?" John yelled. He didn't know if they could hear him, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try.

"Let's just call me Miz," the voice continued. "I make the rules in the game we're playing together. Let's get started, shall we?" Something moved on the opposite wall from him. John just stared at the wall as a panel moved away, a figure being shown.

"Mickayla…?" John saw his assistant held to the wall with thick steel bands, a buzzsaw attached on a track to the wall several feet away from her neck.

"As you can probably see, poor little Mickayla forgot to confess some things on her last visit to church," Mike continued, his voice coming from a small tape recorder sitting near her foot. "She has some dues to pay. Now it's your choice to make. Does she live or die?"

"What kind of fucking choice is that?" John yelled.

"Ah, but here's the catch," Mike said, ignoring the other's question. A small light came on, illuminating a small table. There was a glass case in the middle, about the size of a laptop and about a foot or two deep, the entirety of it filled with syringes. "There's a key to those bands in this box. You have one minute to find it. The choice is yours. Live or die."

"J-John?" Mickayla was starting to wake up, focusing on the brunette as he walked up to the table. Her breathing quickened when the saw started up and moved closer with each passing second. "John, what's going on?"

"Sick fucking bastard…!" John ground out, bracing himself before he forced his hand into the box. He yelled in pain as needle after needle pierced his skin and dug in deep.

"John!" Mickayla yelled, tears starting to fall when she realized her fate. "John, please!"

"Got it!" John yelled, his hand closing around a key. He pulled his arm out, multiple needles still embedded into his skin. He ignored them for the moment and lunged over to the redhead on the wall. "Goddamn it!" he cursed, fumbling with the key, one eye on the saw slowly approaching.

"10 seconds." Mike's voice rang loud and clear through the room. "Better hurry, Johnny."

John got the key finally figured out, unlocking her legs before moving up to her arms. She tried to move away, but something blocked her. "John!" she yelled in fear, frantically pulling at the band around her neck. He tried to unlock it, but the key didn't fit.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" John practically screamed, chucking the key against the wall. He raced back to the box, but it was too late.

"Time's up."

John closed his eyes and tried to block out the sounds as Mickayla's screams grew garbled, the blade sawing through her neck and blood pouring out as it passed through. "Mickayla," he whispered when the only sounds was the dripping of blood down to the floor and his own breathing. "I'm sorry." He looked down at his arm, barely registering the needles still sticking out.

**~.**.~**

Shawn walked up to the door Adam told him to go to, gently pushing on it to open it. He pushed aside the dark curtain hanging from the frame before walking in, the door slamming shut behind him. There was a control panel in front of a glass wall in front of him like one you'd find in a factory. There were two handles protruding from two walls and a small TV in the middle of the panel.

"Hello, Shawn," a voice said from a tape recorder sitting next to the TV. "My name is Hunter. You and are going to have a lot of fun playing my game together."

"What am I supposed to do?" Shawn asked, gently running his hand over one of the handles. A light came on from behind the glass panel and Shawn had to brace himself so he wouldn't fall over from what he saw.

Standing on a small gray platform with a noose of barbed wire around her neck was one of the mothers to one of the kids in the blonde's kindergarten class, her hands tied behind her back and tears streaming down her face like the blood that dripped down her neck from where the barbed wire had pierced skin. On an identical platform 5 feet away was a father of a different child in the same position.

"One must live and the other must die," Hunter continued. "You can't save both, Shawn. You must choose." Images flashed on the TV. "One is a devoted mother to a young Miss Maggie Calaway. She works hard at two jobs to keep her two kids safe, no husband to help her." Different images flashed by. "The other, a father to a Mr. Glenn Jacobs. He has a wife that loves him, but he betrays her by cheating every chance he gets and cares nothing about his son." The screen went black again. "It's your choice, Shawn. Who will die and who will live? The handles on either side of you will help you decide."

Shawn grabbed the two handles quickly as the tape ended, keeping a strong hand on each as he looked between the two parents. "I'm not doing this!" he yelled to whatever could hear. "I'm not killing someone!" He grunted as the handles got heavier and grew further apart. The platforms the parents were standing on slanted slightly.

Shawn could feel his eyes watering and blinked rapidly to get his vision clear again. He looked between the two again as the handles got heavier and their feet barely touched the platforms. The blonde finally focused on Glenn's dad. "I'm sorry," he barely whispered. He released the dad's handle and used both hands to grab Maggie's mom's handle. Glenn's dad's eyes widened before his platform disappeared and he swung forward, hitting the glass panel before swinging slowly in one place, held up by his barbed wire noose.

"Thank you!" Maggie's mom sobbed as her platform straightened out. "Thank you so much!"

Shawn released her handle and fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands. "What have I done?" he whispered.

**~.**.~**

Cody pushed open the door he was instructed to go to. He held his injured arm against his stomach still as he walked in; the blood flow had slowed and barely trickled out against his shirt. "Hello?" he called nervously, looking around the dark room. "Hello? Is there anybody here?"

"Hello, Cody."

A light flipped on and Cody saw Ted leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He was in a pair of black boots, black jeans, and a black button-down shirt, the first two buttons undone, a gold watch on his left wrist.

"Who are you?" Rhodes asked, staying where he was. He heard the door shut behind him, but he wasn't paying enough attention to notice that it locked as well.

Ted laughed a bit, a sadistic sound, making Cody cringe slightly and want to shrink so he could escape. "Is your wrist still bleeding?" he asked. He tilted his head to the side slightly and focused on Cody's wrist. He pouted a bit when he noticed it had nearly stopped bleeding. "Shame. I thought it would go for longer. I wanted to see how long you would last with blood draining out of your body." He laughed again. "Oh, but you wanted to know my name, didn't you?" He grinned a bit. "You can just call me DiBiase."

"Why are you here?" Cody asked, backing up as far as he could until his back hit the door. "Why am I here?"

"I'm here because I make the rules in our game and I've decided what you'll be doing for the first round," Ted explained, a sadistic grin growing bigger with every passing second. "And you're here because I needed someone to play with."

"First round?" Cody asked.

Ted just grinned. "Just relax," he prompted. "This won't hurt me a bit." He pushed himself off the wall and walked closer. Cody immediately panicked and pulled on the doorknob, frantically trying to get out of the room. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the ground when something connected to the back of his skull.

Ted whistled something as Cody crumpled to the ground, twirling a lead pipe between his fingers. He knelt down and ran his fingers along the place he'd hit. He stood back up and looked at the blood covering his first 3 fingers. "That's gonna hurt when you wake up." He laughed again, licking the red liquid off before getting the rest of the round ready.

**~.**.~**

Jeff walked slowly to the room Adam had told him to go to. He held his knife out in front of him when he pushed open the door and walked in. Dim fluorescent lights came on as he walked in, illuminating the room to show a kitchen-like set-up. "H-Hello?" he called softly, his voice cracking a bit. "I-Is anybody h-here?"

"Nice to see you made it, Jeffrey."

The blonde froze at the voice. His hands shook around the knife when he saw a phone sitting on a metal counter.

"I was afraid you'd gotten lost and I would've had to go and find you," Adam continued, his voice ringing through the empty kitchen. It was the only sound besides Jeff's shaky breathing. "Now, I'm going to be generous for your first round. In this room, there are 3 keys. Just 3. All you need to know is find them. If you find them within 3 minutes, you can unlock the cabinet beside you and I'll let you have a short conversation with your brother. If not, well, I'll just have to come help you find them, won't I?" The call ended and the timer sitting next to it started, red numbers ticking down as time passed.

Jeff dropped his knife and frantically tried cabinets and drawers, but got nothing for his efforts. He opened the last drawer. Inside, a key at the bottom with broken glass attached to the sides you'd have to go through to get it. He looked back at the clock. 2:34. Jeff took a deep shaky breath and rolled up the sleeve of Shawn's coat, clamping his hand over his mouth as he forced his arm in. The glass dug deeply into his skin, blood dripping down his arm as his fingers closed around the key. He pulled his arm out and shoved the key into a coat pocket.

"Keys," he breathed, tears starting to cloud his vision. Jeff used a coat sleeve to wipe them away before trying the fridge. He was rewarded with another sight. A deep vat of thick red liquid with human appendages floating in it and at the bottom, another key. The blonde shed the jacket, sticking the key he already had in the pocket of his sweats, and shook as he stared down the vat. 1:45. "For Matty," he whispered softly, tears forming again as he pushed his arm through the liquid, pulling it back out when his hand clasped around the key. He stuck that one in his pocket, blood dripping off his fingertips as he looked for the final key.

Jeff looked around a corner and froze for a few seconds. Lying on a metal table was a body, obviously dead from the various cuts and blood all over it. Bloody surgical tools were lying on a table a foot away and above it, an X-ray that showed a key. Jeff bit down on his lower lip until the metallic taste of his own blood filled his mouth, daring a look at the clock. 1:24. "I can do this," he chanted, picking up a scalpel and placing it at the body's collarbone. "I can do this. I can do this." He took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could, breaking the skin easily. He cut a straight line down the chest, using the scissors to cut away the skin and muscle in his way. He reached in and pulled out a key, dropping everything before racing back to the cabinet Adam had told him about, fumbling with all three keys until he finally unlocked it.

"Congratulations, Jeffrey." Adam's voice came back through the phone sitting on the counter again. "You made it within 3 minutes." Jeff shook when he looked down at his arm that was still bleeding, covered in someone else's blood as well as his own. "As I told you before, I'll allow a short conversation with you brother. Just pick up the phone."

A shaky hand took the cell phone sitting in the cabinet, holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Matty!" Jeff started sobbing when he heard his brother's voice, falling to his knees and using both hands to hold the phone to his ear.

"Jeff!" Matt's voice was urgent and frantic. "Jeff, where are you?"

"I-I don't know," Jeff sobbed, tears streaming through the dirt and blood on his face. "But I don't like it here, Matty. I'm scared. I wanna go home. Please, help me."

"Just breathe and stay calm, Jeff," Matt said. Jeff could tell he was trying to be reassuring, but he was just as scared as he was. "Do you remem—"

"Matt?" Jeff's voice grew frantic when all he heard was the dial tone. "Matt? Matthew Moore Hardy, answer me!"

"Phone call's over, Jeffrey," Adam said, laughing. "Hope you had a great conversation with your brother." He cut off as well, leaving Jeff alone in the kitchen, sobbing on the ground with a dead phone in his hand.

**~.**.~**

"Damn it!"

Matt almost threw his phone at the wall when the call was cut off, tears threatening to fall. "Jeff," he said softly, his hand clenching around his phone.

"Matt, we'll find him," Jay said. His eyes were trained on the screens in front of him. "We'll find him." They had moved to an abandoned warehouse and had set up a small headquarters. Phil and Chris were staring at screens of their own, Chris's fingers flying across the keyboard in front of him as he tried to track the phone Jeff had used.

"Sorry, Jay," Chris apologized, turning to his boss. "Call got cut off before I could get a clear trace."

"Damn it," Jay cursed, rubbing his temples. "Do we have a lead as to a general area?"

Chris typed for a few seconds before something popped up on his screen. "Call originated from somewhere on the outskirts of town," he replied. "Around the area where that big fire happened a few years ago."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Matt argued, turning to leave. "Let's go!"

"Hardy!" Jay yelled, stopping the man dead in his tracks. "We don't even know where they are. We can't go searching blind. That's suicide. Sit down and stay quiet. And let us do our jobs."

Matt almost started to argue, but he reluctantly sat down on the chair next to Phil. "Jeff," he whispered softly as he flipped his phone around in his hand.

**~.**.~**

Cody groaned softly. His head was killing him and he didn't know what was going on. But he was in the same room as he was when he passed out, so he wasn't particularly worried.

"And he wakes up."

Cody saw Ted leaning against the wall again. He tried to move, struggling when he couldn't move his hands. He gasped in pain when he tried to move his arms. Ted clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said. He nodded at the younger's wrists. "Barbed wire. Not a fun thing to try and get out of." He pushed himself off the wall. "Ready for round one?"

Cody squeezed his eyes shut, nodding. He wanted to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. "What do I have to do?" he asked softly.

Ted grinned. "I thought you'd never ask," he practically purred. His tone of voice sent shivers down the brunette's spine. He walked closer, one hand shoved in his pocket.

Cody opened his eyes a bit when he felt something prodding against his mouth. He immediately wished he'd kept them closed. "Please…" he begged. He didn't want this anymore.

DiBiase just grinned wider. He thrust his hips forward a bit, the tent in his jeans prodding against Cody's mouth again. "Let's go, baby boy. I don't have all night. Here, I'll even get you started." He popped the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down.

Cody shook slightly as he barely opened his mouth, using his teeth to drag Ted's jeans down his legs. "Good boy." DiBiase sighed in relief as his cock was freed despite the fact he was still hard as a rock. He pushed Cody's head forward until his mouth was pressed against the tip. "Open."

Cody shook his head. Ted frowned. "We'll have to do this the hard way." He pinched Cody's nose. As soon as Rhodes opened his mouth to suck in a breath of air, Ted thrust his hips forward, his cock hitting the back of the brunette's throat on the first thrust. Cody choked and gagged as he was brutally mouth-fucked, not able to do anything to stop what was happening to him.

"God." Ted moaned loudly. He loved the feeling of the warm mouth around his cock, Cody's teeth scraping against the length of it every now and then. He knew he wasn't going to last any much longer with the state he was in. "Mhm…Come on, baby boy, just a little bit more…"

Cody choked when DiBiase's cock hit the back of his throat roughly one final time. Ted groaned loudly, fingers twisting in the younger's hair as he released his seed into Cody's mouth, closing his mouth and keeping it shut when he pulled out. "Swallow," he ordered firmly. Cody reluctantly swallowed, choking slightly when Ted released his chin. He pulled up his pants and grinned, wiping the edge of Cody's mouth. "Needs a bit more practice, Coddles," he said.

Cody just coughed. It hurt to even do that with his now-bruised throat. He fell to the side on the floor and just closed his eyes to try and block out the pain and the fresh memory.

**~.**.~**

Randy took one last look at Evan as he opened the door in front of him, wiping the edge of his mouth. The young brunette was lying on the bed still tied up with nothing to cover the lower half of his body, blood soaked into the sheets underneath him. "Congratulations," he grinned. "You've passed round one."

Evan whimpered softly, tears streaming down his face.

"_Well, well, well, It's my lucky day. A 5." He tugged Evan's legs out from under him until the brunette was sitting on his butt with his legs out in front of him. "That's one." He unfastened the button. "2." Evan started sobbing as his zipper was pulled down agonizingly slow. "3." Randy lifted him slightly, pulling his jeans off in one quick motion. "4." Orton grinned, fingering the waistband of Evan's boxers. He jerked them off quickly, tossing them behind him. "And 5. Now, the game gets interesting. Let's see the next card, shall we?"_

_Evan was still sobbing when Randy grinned at the new card and held it in front of him. A 1. It didn't seem possible, but his crying got even harder when Randy unbuckled his leather belt and shoved his pants down to his ankles._

_Orton grinned, positioning himself inbetween Evan's legs. "1." Evan screamed bloody murder when Randy shoved himself into his unprepared ass. Randy didn't even bother to draw anymore cards and began a fast rhythm, the blood eventually becoming a lubricant of sorts though it did nothing to help. Evan's body betrayed him when the head of Orton's cock stabbed at his prostate and making him release over his stomach. Randy followed not long after, pulling out when he had filled Bourne to the brim._

"_Not bad, Bourne," he grinned, shuffling his cards. "Not bad at all."_

**~.**.~**

_I feel really bad for torturing Evan like that, but…it was either him or Jeff and it's not Jeff's turn yet. *blinks* I didn't say that. You read nothing!_

_Whoever guesses the Saw movie Shawn's scene came from gets a prize! (and it's not a plate of virtual cookies)_


	5. Round Two

_Title: House of Predators_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Rating: M for slash, violence, sadistic tendencies, language, alcohol, etc._

_Disclaimer: I no own. Okey-dokey?_

_Summary: 5 friends wake up in the middle of a mansion with no way out and find themselves playing a game none of them wanted. Their lives are on the line as the predators come out to play._

_Thanks to __**, xKellyKellyWWE, XxWWEfreakxX, SwantonEnigma, Hailey Egan, Morgan La Batte, slashdlite, **__and __**a7x666 **__for reviewing. And thank you to the review __**Morgan La Batte**__ gave me because it made me laugh and feel better since I've been sick for the past week. :) Oh, and the Mark mentioned in the first chapter is __not__ Mark Calaway, just in case you get confused during this chapter._

_And for those of you who didn't know, the scene Shawn was in where he had to decide who should live and who should die was from the movie, Saw VI. Congratulations to __**SwantonEnigma**__ who got it right._

_And I have a long list of traps from all the Saw movies, so if you see a trap that you know what movie it's from, tell me your guess and you could win fabulous prizes!_

_Note: Writing this cautiously so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. I made a deal with Adam. He paints my nails as long as I can paint his. So I'm writing this with slightly wet dark blue nails and I don't want my computer to get nail polish on it._

_Note Note: Listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance on a constant loop as I write this and that song just makes me think of a relationship between Adam and Jeff. :)_

**~.**.~**

Edge leaned back in his chair as he watched the TV screens in front of him, propping his feet up on the table in front of him as he tossed his phone back and forth in his hands. He watched as Jeff made his way out of the kitchen with tears streaming down his face, heading across the hall to try and find a room with a window. The blonde grinned when he saw what room Jeff was about to go into.

**~.**.~**

Jeff choked back sobs as he turned the knob to the door in front of him. He held his knife out in front of him when it opened with a loud squeak, cautiously taking a few steps in. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving him in darkness until something rammed into the back of his head and left him falling to the ground and into unconsciousness.

**~.**.~**

Jay held his phone between his shoulder and his ear, nodding every so often to the person on the other end. "Thanks," he muttered, setting the phone back on the receiver before scribbling something on the back of his hand with a pen.

"What's wrong now?" Chris asked, sensing that something was wrong with his boss.

"Brooks, take Matt out of here," Jay ordered, pointing at the door. Matt started to argue as Phil forced him out of the room, leaning against the door from the inside to keep him from getting back in.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked, repeating Chris's question.

"One more got out," Jay said solemnly. He drummed his fingers absentmindedly on his desk as he thought. "Worst one yet."

Phil and Chris looked at each other in confusion before turning back to their boss. "Who?" they asked together.

"Calaway."

The one name had the two lower officers frozen in fear and in astonishment. "The Undertaker's out?" Chris asked a bit nervously.

Jay nodded. "Last night. He knew his boys were out and he will join them." He looked over at the door where Matt was still pounding. "Hardy doesn't need to know. His brother may be in worse situations then we realized."

**~.**.~**

"Edge."

Adam stood up when he heard a low voice say his name, a shadow falling over him. He turned around and got down on his knees in front of the tall figure behind him. "Master," he said in a respective tone of voice.

Mark Calaway, also known as The Undertaker, looked down at Adam with a small grin, petting his blonde hair. "Have you been good?" he asked. Adam nodded. "And the others?" Mark motioned for the blonde to stand up. "Have they been treating their pets nicely?" Adam nodded again. "Show me."

The blonde turned back to the screens in front of him. "Orton has this little brunette called Evan," he said. The screen showed Evan still passed out on the bed, still tied up and blood drying slowly on the sheets he was lying on. "Helmsley has this blonde named Shawn." The screen showed Shawn on his knees in front of a control panel, his head in his hands. "DiBiase has this cute little brunette called Cody." The next screen showed Cody pulling on the door to the room he was locked in, his hand around his throat. "Miz has a brunette of his own named John." The screen showed John slowly pulling needles out of his arm, tiny rivers of red flowing down his arm.

"Where is your pet?" Mark asked.

"I have prepared something for my little Jeffrey," Adam said with a grin. "And I think you'll like him. Follow me, Master." Mark followed the blonde out of the room and down a narrow hallway to a tall wooden door. Adam unlocked it with a wrought-iron key and opened the door, leading Mark inside.

Jeff was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, brown leather straps around his wrists and ankles to keep them against the arms and legs of the chair. Another strap was around his chest to keep his back against the chair and a shotgun was set up, the barrel of it resting against his throat.

Mark walked slowly around the smaller blonde, running his hand through Jeff's fading blue-dyed blonde hair. "He's a pretty one," he complimented, walking back over to Adam. "What's his name?"

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy," Adam said, running his fingers through Jeff's hair. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Be careful not to get too attached," Mark warned, crossing his arms.

Adam grinned. "That won't be a problem," he said softly. "His blood is so beautiful when it spills. And his sobs will be so wonderful when they're choked on his own blood." He noticed Jeff start to stir. "He's waking up."

Jeff groaned lightly as he started to wake up. He felt something around his body and he slowly lifted his head to look at the two in front of him with scared green eyes. "I wouldn't move if I were you," Adam said. He tapped the shotgun still pressed against the blonde's neck. "You move, a wire is triggered, the trigger is pulled, and you will no longer have a pulse." He grinned, running his hand over Jeff's hair. "You know, I've never killed anyone. I give people a chance."

"T-This is a c-chance?" Jeff stuttered nervously. Adam grinned; he could see he was trying not to cry.

"We'll see," the older blonde said. "Our game's just begun."

"O-Our game?" Jeff asked. "Y-You don't e-even know me."

Adam grinned, running his hand down the younger's face. "I know you, Jeff. I know you more than you think I do. I know you live with your brother and that you're a bartender, one of the best in the country, something your precious big brother hates you doing. I know your mother died when you were young and your father lives with his girlfriend in North Carolina. I know so much about you, Jeffy." He rested his fingers on the trigger of the shotgun. "And now we'll see if you're scared." He pulled the trigger.

"Is that how you train your pets?" Mark asked, watching as Jeff sobbed when nothing happened. "Through threats?" Adam nodded. The oldest grinned, petting the blonde's hair again. "Very good, pet." He looked back at Jeff. "Leave us. Gather the others."

"Yes, Master," Adam said as he bowed his head. He turned around and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Mark walked over to Jeff without another word. He pulled off his long leather jacket and tossed it on a table that was lying against a wall and pulled a rubber band off his wrist, tying his hair back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Edge picked a good pet in you," he complimented, running a hand down Jeff's face. The blonde flinched, tears still streaking down his face.

"P-Please," the young Hardy begged. "I-I won't tell a-anyone. P-Please let me g-go."

Mark grinned very slightly. "My Edge picked you specifically, boy," he said. "You should feel honored. He hasn't spent this much time on a pet in a long time." He started undoing the leather straps keeping him to the chair. "How has he trained you?"

"T-Trained?" Jeff sniffled out the word.

Mark lifted Jeff's hand when he unhooked the leather strap keeping it to the arm of the chair. He ran a finger along the cut, a small smile on his features. "Blood to get out," he mused, licking the drop of blood that had seeped out the blonde's cut. "Your blood." He ran his tongue along the blonde's arm where the blood he'd had to search for keys through was still drying. "Blood to find something." He paused. "Someone else's blood." Mark unhooked the final strap keeping Jeff to the chair, the blonde making no move to stand up. "You're not trying to escape?" Jeff didn't answer, his head bowed and his body shaking slightly. Mark ran a hand through his hair. "Good. Edge has trained you well."

Mark looked over when he heard the door open. Adam walked in, Hunter, Randy, Mike, and Ted right behind him. The door closed and they got into a line in front of him, getting down on one knee. "Master," they said in unison, bowing their heads.

"My pets," Calaway said approvingly. "You have done well. You have pleased me." He ran his hand through Jeff's hair again. "I am especially pleased with your pet, Edge. I'd like to spend some more time with him."

Adam hesitated slightly and it didn't escape the Undertaker's notice. "Yes, my Master," he agreed.

"You hesitated," Mark said. "Why?"

"I…I don't like leaving my pets alone," Adam admitted.

Mark thought about it for a second. "I suppose I could allow you to join in my fun," he decided. "For a price."

"Yes, my Master," Adam agreed.

"Stand." Adam did as he was told. "Hold out your arm." Again, Adam did as he was told. Mark pulled a small hunting knife out from his waist and held it out to Jeff. Jeff kept his head bowed, his shaking starting to subside a bit. Mark lifted the blonde's chin with two fingers, locking eyes. "This is his price. Take the blade."

"Jeffrey, take it," Adam ordered through gritted teeth.

Jeff didn't do anything for several seconds. His hand shook as it wrapped around the handle of the knife. Mark took hold of his wrist and led it over to Adam's arm, resting the tip of the blade against the inside of the older blonde's elbow. "Do it," Mark whispered in Jeff's ear, his breath blowing strands of hair away from his ear.

Jeff took a shaky breath in, bowing his head again. "I-I can't," he whispered.

"Then I'll do it," Mark decided. He took Jeff's wrist and pressed the knife into Adam's arm, dragging it down to his wrist and bringing a river of red with it.

Adam brought his arm up to his face, watching blood drip out of the cut dragging halfway down his arm. He brought his arm closer, licking at the dripping red liquid and grinning. "Thank you, Master," he said, licking his lips as he brought his arm down to his side again.

"You four," Mark said, looking at Mike, Randy, Ted, and Hunter. "Go tend to your pets. Edge and I have some business to attend to with our dear Jeffrey here."

"Yes, Master," the four said, leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

Mark turned back to Jeff, Adam at his side as his arm still dripped with his own blood. "May I have the first please?" Adam asked, looking up at Calaway.

Mark looked at the shivering Jeff and gave a small grin. "Of course, my pet."

_.*._

_This is gonna be…AWESOME! :)_

_Also, I'm writing this while watching a movie made in 2009 called 'Suck' and it's pretty good for a B-list vampire horror flick. Pretty good, I guess._

_And if you know what scene from Saw is placed in here and what movie it's from, review and you will win fabulous prizes!_


	6. Round Three

_Title: House of Predators_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Rating: M for slash, violence, sadistic tendencies, language, alcohol, etc._

_Disclaimer: I no own. Okey-dokey?_

_Summary: 5 friends wake up in the middle of a mansion with no way out and find themselves playing a game none of them wanted. Their lives are on the line as the predators come out to play._

_Thanks to __**slashdlite **__and __**M. Cuevas **__for reviewing._

_.*._

"I've got it!"

Jay looked over as Chris jumped out of his seat with a grin on his face. "Care to share with the rest of the class?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"We put tags on all our main security threats, right?" Irvine asked. "Well, I know Copeland, Helmsley, DiBiase, Orton, and Mizanin weren't tagged because they hadn't been moved to maximum security before they escaped. But Calaway was _in_ maximum security when he escaped!"

"So he should still be tagged," Jay finished. He held his pencil in his mouth as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Um…tagged?" Matt repeated.

"If you're a high threat to yourself and/or others, you're moved to maximum security," Phil explained. "Every single guy in there has a small GPS tracking device put under their skin right about here," he pointed to the left side of his chest just below his collarbone, "so we know where they are at all times."

"And it looks like Calaway forgot about his," Jay interrupted. He tapped the end of his pencil against the screen. "Looks like they're using one of the old fruit warehouses." He stood up. "Irvine, Brooks. Take Hardy down to Cena."

"Yes, sir," the two lower officers said with a salute.

"Hang on a second, you're leaving me here?" Matt asked before they could leave. "That's my brother you're going to save. I'm not gonna let you leave me behind."

"Calm down," Jay muttered. "Cena's gonna get you some protection. You may still be useful."

Phil and Chris took Matt down a couple flights of stairs to a room with a steel door with a small window near the top. "Hey, John," Chris called. "Got a new project for you."

"Please say its not another hooker that needs protection from some dude she fucked who wants to kill her." The tall and strong brunette man in the room wiped his hands on a towel and stuffed it over the waist of his jeans before turning around to face them. He looked Matt up and down with a grin. "Well, definitely doesn't look like a hooker."

"Matt Hardy, John Cena," Phil introduced. "John, we need some protection for Hardy. He's coming with us."

"You got any experience, Matt?" John asked as he dug through a bucket sitting on a metal counter.

"I wrestled all through high school and college," the raven replied. "That help at all?"

John just grinned. "Not unless you wrestled with guns in your hands and shot each other," he joked. "Come on, don't you Southern boys know how to shoot?"

"Course I know how to shoot!" Matt argued, then got a bit confused. "How did you know I'm from the South?"

"Accent, man," John replied. He turned around with a 10 mm Glock in his hands. "Okay, basic safety rules and I'm pretty sure you know all of them. Safety on unless you're prepared to fire, don't shoot Chris, Jay, or Phil 'cause they will shoot you back, extra rounds are in here as well as a second one just like this. Arms up, please." John wrapped a thick black belt buckled in the back around Matt's waist. A second gun and holster, a holster for the first gun, and a couple rounds were attached to the belt as well as a radio and a small first-aid kit. "Standard belt. First-aid kit, radio to call in every so often." He tossed a bulletproof vest at the elder Hardy. "That'll keep you safe from most far-range shots. Get too close and it won't protect you much anymore." He looked at Phil and Chris. "Anything else I forgot?"

"And don't loose your temper," Phil said as he geared up himself. "There's gonna be others there in trouble besides your little brother and we need to worry about them getting hurt as well."

"Chris." John tossed the blonde a set of keys. "Take my car. Just had Barrett fix the engine up. Goes faster now. There should be a few guns under the seats and plenty of mags."

"Thanks, John," Chris said, grabbing his gun and walking out with the other two behind him.

**~.**.~**

John pulled the last needle out of his arm with a hissed curse. Dots of red mottles his arm from his wrist to his elbow and small drops of blood ran down his arm in small rivers.

"John?"

The brunette looked up when he heard a voice. Shawn pushed open the door, waiting in the hallway. "Where's the others?" John asked. Shawn shook his head.

"Shawn…"

Cody's voice sounded raspy and hoarse, the brunette appearing behind Shawn a few seconds later. "Are you okay?" Shawn asked. He moved the brunette's hand away from his throat and frowned at the light bruising that showed. "What happened?"

"Round two," was all Cody said.

"Well, looks like we all had to kill someone for our "round"," John said with air quotes. He didn't notice Cody's hand move back to his throat and his gulping. "Now we need to find Jeff and get the fuck out of here."

"I heard something move down there," Cody interrupted softly, "but the door was locked."

"John, do you have a bobby pin?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not a goddamn woman," John muttered.

"But you're a model," Cody said.

John growled softly under his breath. He turned to face the mutilated body of his assistant. The saw had severed her neck from the rest of her body, her torso and lower body lying in a tangled bloody heap. Her head was still strapped to the wall thanks to the band around her neck, blood dripping from her neck and matting her long blonde hair. John moved closer, seeing a bobby pin keeping her bangs back. "Mickayla, I'm sorry," he whispered. He pulled the pin out and her hair flopped forward to cover her wide, scared, mascara-smeared eyes. He tossed the pin at Shawn. "Here."

Cody led the other two down the hall, stopping in front of a wooden door. Soft sobs were coming through. Shawn knelt down and started to pick the lock with Mickayla's bobby pin. "Thought you were the wholesome kindergarten teacher," John said.

"Before I was a teacher, I got in all sorts of trouble," Shawn replied as he continued to work. "Teachers, friends, parents, everyone called me a degenerate. Said I would never amount to anything."

"And now you're stuck here with no way out with homicidal maniacs trying to teach us some fucked up lesson that will eventually kill us," John said. "Ironic, isn't it."

Shawn grinned just a bit when the door finally unlocked. He pushed it open, not one of the three knowing what was on the other side. "Evan!" Cody ran forward when he saw the brunette lying on the bed with his arms still tied behind his back.

Shawn and John didn't say anything as they walked in the room, staring at the brunette Cody was trying to help on the bed. Evan was naked from the waist down, blood staining the dirty white sheets he was lying on. His pants and boxers were tossed in a corner and his arms were tied around his back. "Help me!" Cody begged, frantically pulling on the ropes. The two others finally moved, helping to untie the brunette's arms. Cody helped pull Evan's pants and boxers back on, letting the brunette lean on him as they sat him up. "Evan," Cody said softly, gently slapping his face. "Evan, come on, wake up."

"C…Cod…" Evan's eyes fluttered open just a bit.

"We need to find Jeff," Cody said, looking up at the others. "If Evan is this bad, there's not telling what happened to him."

**~.**.~**

"Jay!"

The blonde turned his head slightly and caught the keys Chris tossed at him. "Cena gave you his car?" he asked when he looked at the keys closer.

"As long as we don't destroy it," Irvine said with a grin.

"How 'bout you, Hardy?" Jay called behind him. "You ready?"

Matt took a deep breath. "To get my baby brother back?" he asked. A small grin formed on his face. "Hell yeah, I'm ready."

_.*._

_I know, I know, Jeff's not in this chapter. Sorry 'bout that. He'll be in the next chapter, though. Promise._

_Now I leave you to watch TNA 'cause there's a TNA Heavyweight Championship match between Ken Anderson and Jeff Hardy tonight and it's gonna be sweet. :)_


	7. Phone Calls

_Title: House of Predators_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Rating: M for slash, violence, sadistic tendencies, language, alcohol, etc._

_Disclaimer: I no own. Okey-dokey?_

_Summary: 5 friends wake up in the middle of a mansion with no way out and find themselves __playing a game none of them wanted. Their lives are __on the line__ as the predators come out to__ play._

_This chapter is inspired by 'Insane' by Eminem because it is my, my best girl Cheyenne's, and an awesome guy Cody's life song. We sing it all the time, well technically rap it, and we go to a Catholic private school. We're amazed we haven't gotten detention yet.:)_

_.*._

"My pet."

Adam knelt in front of Mark, his head bowed; they had left Jeff in the room he had woken up in. He had changed out of his now bloody clothes and was now in the outfit Mark brought for him. Black denim clung tightly to his legs and waist, black boots lacing their way half-way up his calf. Red cloth wrapped itself around his arm over his cut and a black tanktop melded itself to his torso, a leather cuff around the wrist of his uninjured arm. His hair, stained with the blood of his latest victim mixed with his own, was held back with a rubber band. "Yes, my master," he replied obediently.

Mark motioned at the clothes on the chair beside him. "Dress me," he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Who was Adam to refuse? Mark had helped him, Ted, Randy, Hunter, and Mike to get where they were today. Mark had picked them up out of the gutter, taught them how to kill, taught them how to cover their tracks, fed them, clothed them, given them anything they needed. And when the time came, if they gave him the pleasure he desired, he would give them the pleasure they wanted as well. Adam gently pulled off the robe the Undertaker was wearing, the older man now standing naked in front of him. The blonde started to dress him.

Black leather started out, running up Mark's legs and waist. Adam lingered slightly as he buckled a thick black belt through the pants, his hands slipping a couple times. "What is it, my pet?" Calaway asked when he noticed the few mistakes.

"I'm excited, sir," Adam admitted. "I've never had this much fun like I'm having with Jeffrey."

Mark smirked. "Soon," he promised. Adam grinned under his breath. He laced up the heavy black boots before grabbing the shirt lying over the back of the chair. The blonde slid the black T-shirt over the older's torso, buckling his favorite black vest on after. The final thing was the black leather duster that was a signature trademark of his. "Let's being.

Jeff looked up when the door to the room he was in opened. His wrists and ankles were strapped to the arms and legs of the chair he sat in, tear marks staining his cheeks. His breath hitched slightly when Adam and Mark walked in, a small whimper escaping his throat.

"Hello there, Jeffrey," Adam said with a grin. "I hope you're comfortable." Jeff whimpered softly. "Good." The blonde pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

**~.**.~**

Matt frowned when he felt his phone vibrate. He was in the back seat of Cena's car with Chris, Jay in the front driving with Phil beside him. He pulled his cell out and glanced at the number. Chris looked over his shoulder. "Answer it," he said. "Put it on speaker."

Matt nodded, pressing a button before answering the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, Matthew." Jay immediately sped up.

**~.**.~**

Adam gently twirled a strand of Jeff's hair in his free hand. "I'm sure you don't know me, so let me introduce myself. My name is Adam Copeland." He held the phone away from his ear when he started getting cursed at. "Your brother has quite a mouth on him, Jeffrey."

"Matty…" Jeff whimpered softly.

Adam brought the phone back to his ear. "Calm down there, Matthew," he said. He listened intently to the raven on the other end. "Oh, I don't think so. I am quite content to keep your brother here as long as I want. We are having so much fun." He paused slightly. "Would you like to talk to him?" He grinned. The older blonde knelt down, resting his chin on Jeff's shoulder as he held the phone up to his ear.

"M-Matty?" Jeff asked in a soft voice.

"Jeff! Jeffro, are you okay?"

Jeff sniffed a couple times. "Matty, I-I'm scared. My hand hurts and I want you."

"Don't worry, Jeffro. I'm coming. Just stay calm and—"

"Oops, time's up," Adam said and ended the call.

**~.**.~**

"God damn it!"

Matt snapped his phone shut angrily, rubbing a hand over his face. "Calm down, Matt," Jay said, looking back at him into the rearview mirror.

"Calm down?" Matt shook his head. "Calm down? I will not just fucking calm down! That bastard has my baby brother and he'll do god knows what to him because I couldn't take care of him!"

"Chris, if you please."

The younger blonde nodded and slapped the elder Hardy right across the face. "Feel better?" he asked.

Matt rubbed the slowly reddening mark on his cheek. "Kinda," he muttered.

Jay parked the car not long after and the four got out, buckling up their vests and loading their guns. "Irvine, you're with me," he said in a low voice, cocking his gun. "Brooks, stay back with Hardy."

Jay kept his back to the wall and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He quickly spun around, kicking the door in on the first try. He moved in, keeping his gun and flashlight steady as he looked around. "Clear," he said softly. He checked a couple more rooms, lowering his gun eventually. He pulled his microphone out of his ear and turned back to Chris. "They're not here. They were never here."

Chris looked confused. Jay pointed his flashlight at a spot on the wall. Taped to the wall was the tracker chip they'd placed in Mark covered in blood and written above the wall in dark red dripped letters were the words 'Come and get me, Reso'.

"They were never here," Jay repeated. He punched the wall, coming back with bloody knuckles. "They knew we would track the chip so they planted it knowing we'd come after it."

Chris didn't speak for a second. "Do you know where they are then?" he asked.

Jay watched the blood drip off his hand for a second before a grin grew. "I know _exactly_ where they are," he said.

_.*._

_Short, but next chapter is gonna be longer. Promise. Just have a lot of stuff going on right now.:)_


	8. Final Test

_Title: House of Predators_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Rating: M for slash, violence, sadistic tendencies, language, alcohol, etc._

_Disclaimer: I no own. Okey-dokey? But in this chapter, I mention one OC, and I own her. Only her._

_Summary: 5 friends wake up in the middle of a mansion with no way out and find themselves playing a game none of them wanted. Their lives are on the line as the predators come out to play._

_Ugh…so tired._

_.*._

Chris looked at Jay in confusion. "You _know_ where they are?" he repeated. "How do you just _know_ where they are?"

Jay didn't answer. He ran his hands over the blood-written words, a bit of dark liquid on his fingers when he pulled back. "Still not dry," he muttered, talking more to himself then to his subordinate.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Jay finally turned to Chris, rubbing his fingers together. "How the fuck do you know where they are?" Irvine yelled at him in anger.

Jay still didn't answer. He pulled out his radio and held it up to his face. "Brooks," he called. "Get Hardy in the car."

"Did you find anything?" Phil called back.

"Just get Hardy in the car," Jay ordered. "Don't answer any questions." He slid the radio back in his belt and finally acknowledged Chris. "Now, you want to know how I know where they are, Irvine?"

"Yes!"

Jay took a deep breath. He played with his gun, disassembling and reassembling it as he started his story. "Back when I started on the force, I was a jobber. I didn't leave my desk very often and did paperwork for the higher-ups. About 3 years into the job, they put me out on my first big assignment. You remember Kane?"

"Glenn Jacobs?" Chris clarified. "Wasn't he…?"

"Calaway's half-brother," Jay replied. "Kane was the best on the force 'till the accident. He took me out on that assignment to find Calaway. We went where all the evidence pointed, but didn't find anything. What we found was a picture of his latest victim taped to the wall. Dried blood formed 'Come and get me, brother' on the wall above it."

"You think he'll be in the same place?" Chris asked as they started back outside.

Jay shook his head. "But I know where he's hiding now."

**~.**.~**

"Is it open?"

John tried the handle, but it was no use. The door was locked. Cody readjusted his grip on Evan, the brunette staying still on his back since his legs weren't working all that well. "Face it, none of these doors open," the model muttered. "We're stuck here."

"Door…"

"Shawn, help me." Shawn and Cody gently set Evan on the ground, Cody wiping dirt off his face. "Evan, do you know a door that's open?"

Evan nodded weakly. "M-My room," he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. "Door…Open…Way out…"

"You think he's right?" Cody asked, looking up at the older blonde.

Shawn breathed deeply. "Only one way to find out," he replied.

**~.**.~**

Jeff whimpered in fear, watching Mark and Adam circle him. "I want Matty," he whimpered. "I want Matty. I want my brother."

"Big brother won't be able to save you now," Adam smirked. He smoothed Jeff's hair down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You're ours now." He looked back at Mark. "Master?"

"Do as you wish, my pet," the Undertaker said.

Adam looked down at his new favorite pet and ran his fingers through the teal-streaked hair as he thought. He grinned and moved away for a few minutes, coming back with a sharp knife in his hands. "Do you remember this, Jeffrey?" he asked, kneeling in front of Jeff and holding the knife in front of his face. Jeff shook his head slowly, breath catching in his throat. It was the same knife he'd chosen when he'd first woken up in the dark room with a ringing phone.

"Now, I'm just going to ask you some questions," Adam said. He rested the blade against the younger's bare arm. Jeff flinched and watched as a small river of blood dripped down his arm. "What is your name?"

"J-Jeff…" the blonde said softly.

"More."

Jeff swallowed. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

Adam grinned. "Good." Jeff screamed.

**~.**.~**

Cody shifted Evan's position slightly, looking down the hallway. "Are you sure this is the right way, Ev?" he asked.

The smaller brunette nodded. He pointed down the dark hall. "3rd door on the right," he said softly. They headed down the hall and soon found themselves at the door Evan told them about.

"Is it even open?" John asked.

"Only one way to find out." Shawn tried the handle, the door swinging open with a loud creak. "Can you see anything?"

John shook his head. "Pitch black," he muttered, more to himself then to anyone else. They stepped in. The door suddenly slammed shut and locked behind them. The lights flickered on.

"Hello there."

All 4 froze in their place. Ted stood against the far wall, a small snake moving over his hands. Randy was sitting against the wall on the blood-stained sheets on the bed, flipping through a deck of cards. Hunter was leaning against the TV Orton had used with Evan, playing with a tape, another sticking out of his pocket. Mike was leaning against the wall just beside the door, a key tied around his neck on a string and a black fedora covered his hair.

"Hello, baby Bourne," Randy said with a grin. Evan whimpered softly and buried his face in Cody's shirt. "Aw, you don't want to talk to me?"

"I see you've found out about the exit in here," Ted said. Cody stayed dead silent, setting Evan on his feet and helping him stand as they moved to hide behind John. "Not like you'll be gaining any access to it."

"Who the fuck are you?" John growled. Sure, he was scared, but he was determined not to show it.

"Randal Keith Orton," Randy introduced with a bow.

"Hunter Hearts Helmsley," Hunter introduced, raising his eyebrow at Shawn.

"Michael Mizanin," Mike introduced, playing with the key around his neck. John noticed it and his gaze hardened. It was the key that could've saved Mikayla's life. It had been around his neck the whole time. He had had no chance to save her life.

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Jr.," Ted introduced. He grinned at Cody, the brunette hiding more behind John.

"Serial killer extraordinaires," they all said together. The four victims swallowed.

**~.**.~**

Tears streamed down Jeff's face as he looked down at his arms and the blood coating them. "Isn't his blood beautiful?" Adam asked. He used two fingers and swiped them down the length of the young Hardy's arm and brought them back bloody. Mark took his hand and ran his tongue over the blood, humming low in his throat at the taste. "Doesn't he taste perfect?"

"Let's see how he feels." Mark undid the straps keeping Jeff's ankles and wrists to the arms and legs of the chair. He pulled the blonde out of the chair and turned him over on his hands and knees, Jeff crying weakly as blood continued to run down his arms.

"Please…" Jeff could only beg hoarsely as his pants and boxers were ripped off to leave the lower half of his body completely bare. His voice was completely shot from screaming and crying that he could barely speak.

"Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffrey," Adam said in a scolding tone of voice. "We both know that you're just a slut. You _**want**_ this."

"N-No…" Jeff didn't have any strength to stop it as Mark thrust into his body with no preparation or warning at all. Jeff collapsed, the grip Mark had on his hips the only thing keep him in place. His head fell forward, mouth open in a silent scream as more and more tears streamed down his face. He could feel liquid coating Mark's cock as it shot in and out of him and he was certain that it was blood.

"Come on, Jeffrey, cheer up," Adam said, lifting the smaller's chin. He looked back at Mark. "How is he?"

"Tight," Mark grunted as he kept fucking Jeff. "Virgin tight." Jeff's body spasmed when Mark hit his prostate, a small jolt of pleasure coming through the massive amounts of pain. He whimpered loudly. "Take care of his mouth."

"With pleasure." Adam unzipped his pants and took out his own erection that had formed while he watched Jeff get fucked by his master. He held his cock out to Jeff's mouth, pressing it against the closed lips. "Come on, Jeffrey, open up." Jeff whimpered as Mark gave a particularly hard thrust, but kept his mouth shut.

"Open," Mark growled. He thrust hard into the small blonde and Jeff's mouth opened in a silent scream. Adam immediately thrust into his mouth before he could close it, moaning softly at the hot space.

"Oh fuck yeah." He twisted his hands in Jeff's hair and thrust into the unwilling mouth, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of the younger's mouth. "Come on, Jeffrey. Suck me like those lollipops I know you love."

Jeff whimpered around the cock in his mouth, but it only served to make Adam even harder and make him thrust harder.

**~.**.~**

Jay pulled up in front of a large mansion, parking the car. "Is this it?" Chris asked, looking out the window.

"This place has been abandoned for 50 years," Phil said. "This can't be it."

"This is it," Jay said. He climbed out of the car and popped the trunk. He pulled out a few handguns and stuck them in various holsters on his belt, stocking up with several clips as well. A fully automated shotgun was slung across his back with enough ammo to last him stuffed in a bag hanging from his waist. "I made the mistake of not killing Calaway when I had the chance all those years ago," he said, cocking one of the handguns. "I'm not gonna make that mistake again." He looked back at his subordinates. "Brooks, stay with the car. Irvine, Hardy, you two are with me. Keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary."

"We're about to storm a mansion that no one's lived in for over half a decade," Chris mused. "I'm pretty sure anything else is just normal."

Jay moved in. He found the front door to be locked, but one shot to the lock itself and he kicked the heavy wood in.

**~.**.~**

Hunter, Randy, Ted, and Mike looked behind them when they heard something from downstairs. Mike choked suddenly and fell to the ground, blood pouring out a gash in his stomach. John stood over him, a bloody knife he'd found in their search for an exit in his hand. Mike coughed up blood. John didn't show any compassion as he grabbed Mike's hair and jerked his head back, slashing the blade across his throat and watching his skin grow red with his own blood.

"That's for killing Mikayla, you asshole," he growled in anger as he stepped back.

"You just killed Miz," Ted said in disbelief as Mike's body collapsed onto the ground, his blood staining the wood floor. "You killed Mike."

John held the knife in slightly shaking hands as he looked at the other 3 serial killers in the room. "Let. Us. Leave," he said, trying to sound as forceful as he could.

Randy laughed. "You're not going anywhere," he said with a grin that made the 4 in front of him shiver.

_.*._

_One chapter left!:)_

_Yeah, I killed Mike. Go figure. He's the one I love to hate:) lol Naw, I love Mizzy. He's fun to mess with and in muse form, he's pretty damn entertainingXD_


	9. Death is the Best Revenge

_Title: House of Predators_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Rating: M for slash, violence, sadistic tendencies, language, alcohol, etc._

_Disclaimer: I no own. Okey-dokey? But in this chapter, I mention one OC, and I own her. Only her._

_Summary: 5 friends wake up in the middle of a mansion with no way out and find themselves playing a game none of them wanted. Their lives are on the line as the predators come out to play._

_Last chapter. Oh it's so sad:'( I might make a new sadistic Jedam story later, though:)_

_And thank you to jeffhardyluvsme for reminding me that I still didn't tell you guys about Kane's accident. Thank you jeffhardyluvsme! You have my eternal love and a favor if you should ever want it:)_

_.*._

Mark and Adam looked down at the shivering form on the cold wood floor. Jeff lay in a small ball, his soft sobs making his bloody and bruised body shake. "I approve of your pet, Adam," Mark said appreciatively. "You may do with him as you wish."

Adam grinned. "I want to see his blood," he purred. He grabbed a knife from the floor and strode over. He pulled Jeff to his knees and pressed the blade against his throat, ready to kill when an alarm suddenly went off. "Master?" Adam asked, looking up at Mark.

"Come with me." Jeff dropped to the floor again, watching Adam and Mark disappear.

"Matty…" he whispered hoarsely, his voice cracking. "Matty…please h-help me…" His eyes fluttered shut.

Adam followed Mark into the control room, looking at all the monitors before he stopped on one. "There's our problem," the blonde said. He saw Cody, Evan, Shawn, and John with the knife standing in front of Ted, Randy, and Hunter, Mike lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor. "I'll take care of it." He left the room.

"Officer Reso," the raven said, a sadistic grin coming to his face. "How nice of you to drop by. It's been a while."

**~.**.~**

Jay peered around a corner, guns in hand. "Irvine," he whispered. "Find whoever's in here and shoot them. That means if you find Helmsley, Orton, Mizanin, DiBiase, or Copeland, they'd better be dead when you call me again. Hardy, you're with me."

Chris headed down a different hallway, Matt following Jay closely as they headed up a dark staircase. "Hardy," Jay hissed, "if we find Calaway, I want you to run."

"But—"

"Calaway is _**my**_ mistake," Jay interrupted. "Just run and find your brother."

Matt hesitated "Fine." They started walking. "Hey, Jay?" The blonde looked over at him. "What…what was Kane's accident?" He'd heard them talking about it a couple times and he was a little curious. Jay took a deep breath.

—_3 years ago—_

_A younger Jay followed a tall bald man, Glenn "Kane" Jacobs, as they headed down a hallway in a seemingly abandoned warehouse, guns in both their hands. "Jason," Glenn said as they stopped at a corner. "I want you to go back and make sure there's no one else in the building."_

"_But—"_

"_Jason, I am your superior," Kane said, pulling the higher-up card. "Go back and make sure there's no one else in the building. I can take care of my half-brother."_

_Jay hesitated. "Yes, sir," he said with a small salute before doing as he was told._

_Kane walked down the hallway alone. He came to the end of the hallway and a single silver-plated door. "I know you're in there, Mark," he growled softly. He opened the door and immediately held his gun up, but it was too late. He yelled out in pain as something hit his legs and he collapsed to the ground. He looked down at his legs and breathed painfully through his teeth as he saw shards of his own bone sticking out of his legs._

"_Hello there, little brother."_

_Mark looked down at his half-brother with a sadistic grin on his face. He reached down and picked up the gun that Kane had dropped when he collapsed, standing up straight again. "Did you __**really**__ think you could beat me?" he asked. He pointed the gun at Glenn's legs. "You are hopeless, little brother, and I have no use for you anymore." He pulled the trigger._

—_Present time—_

"So what happened to Kane?" Matt asked.

"When I found him, he was barely alive," Jay replied. "He didn't last long after I got him to the hospital. I never forgave myself for leaving him alone with Calaway." The two stopped when they reached another door. "On three," the blonde said. "One, two, three!" Jay kicked the door in, ready for anything.

"Jeff!"

Matt all but dropped his gun and rushed over to where Jeff was lying his eyes still closed. "Jeff, Jeff, oh my baby." He gently ran his hand over Jeff's face. "Come on, baby, wake up."

"M-Matty…" Jeff's voice was barely audible, but it still meant he was alive, if only just. Jay looked away from the brotherly scene, frowning when he saw another door. He slowly moved over, the door creaking as he opened it.

"Officer Reso," Mark said. He didn't even bother to turn around as Jay pointed his gun at him. "How nice to see you again."

"Calaway," Jay spat.

"Come to kill me, Jason?" Mark's mouth curved up in a knowing smirk. "Or are you just like my half-brother?"

"I made the mistake of letting you go to prison," Jay growled furiously. "And the mistake of leaving Kane alone with you. I'm not making that mistake again." He cocked his gun.

Mark chuckled darkly. "You won't kill me, Officer Reso," he said. Jay didn't say anything. "You can't kill me."

"But I can."

Mark stepped back as a gunshot rang out. He looked down at the red blossoming on his chest. Blood started dripping out of his mouth as he looked up again. Matt stood behind Jay, his shirt now covering Jeff behind him, a smoking gun in his hands. "That's for my brother," he growled.

Mark didn't say anything as blood dripped down his chin. He fell to his knees, reaching for Jay. "Go to hell, Calaway," the blonde said, pulling the trigger.

**~.**.~**

Adam stopped when he heard footsteps coming toward him and stepped against the wall, hiding in the shadows. He held his breath with a grin as Chris strode past him, gun in hand. "Well, well, well," he said softly when the younger blonde walked out of sight. "Looks like the others won't be escaping today." He looked up, realizing that Jeff would be going home soon. "But that doesn't mean that I'll be caught so easily."

Adam ducked into the room across the hall and pulled the window open. "I'll be back for you, Jeffrey," he said with a sadistic grin as he jumped out the window. "I promise."

**~.**.~**

Jay pulled a handkerchief out of one of the zipped pockets in his pants and knelt down next to Matt, pulling out a small first-aid kit from his belt. "Is he gonna be okay?" Matt asked, holding Jeff in his lap.

Jay didn't answer, just pouring some peroxide on his handkerchief. "I'll do the best I can but I can't promise anything," he finally said. "He's lost a lot of blood." He ran the cloth up and down Jeff's arms, frowning at what he saw. "Matt, you're not gonna like this."

Matt frowned himself and looked at his brother's arm where the blood had been washed away, hugging the blonde tighter when he saw. Words had been carved into Jeff's skin on both his arms, some of them still bleeding.

_Slut…_

_Whore…_

_Bitch…_

_Adam's pet…_

_Skank…_

"My baby," Matt said, gently rocking his brother back and forth. "My Jeffrey."

"Hey, boss?"

Chris's voice came through Jay's walkie-talkie. "What do you want, Irvine?" he asked, holding the radio with one hand and using the other to continued cleaning Jeff up.

"I've found Helmsley, Orton, Mizanin, and DiBiase," Chris said.

"And?"

"They're dead."

"Good job." Jay paused for a second. "What about Copeland?"

"I couldn't find him," Chris admitted. "He's not anywhere in the house. But I've got Hennigan, Rhodes, Michaels, and Bourne. They're all fine, but should probably go to the hospital."

"Call an ambulance, then," Jay said. "Take Brooks with you as well. I'll take the car." He set his radio back on his belt. "Come on, Hardy. We're going to the hospital."

**~.**.~**

Matt paced nervously as he waited for the doctor to come out of Jeff's room. Jay was leaning against the wall beside the door with his arms crossed as he watched the elder Hardy pace. He immediately stopped, the blonde standing up when the door opened and the doctor came out. "Mr. Reso, Mr. Hardy," he said. "I've got some good news and I've got some bad news." He looked down at his clipboard. "Good news is, Jeffrey will be okay. He just needs some time to rest and recover and I recommend he go to a therapist for a few weeks. Bad news is…he was kidnapped, abused, and raped. It will take a while for his psyche to get back to normal. I suggest you just let him heal and when he's ready, let him go."

"Thank you," Jay said, nodding at the doctor as he walked away.

Matt walked into the room with the officer right behind him and leaned over his brother, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Jeffro," he said softly, brushing the hair from his face. "Jeffro, wake up."

"M-Matty…" Jeff's eyes slowly fluttered open and he blinked several times. "Matty!" The two brothers hugged each other tightly, Jeff starting to cry on Matt's shoulder.

Jay smiled as he watched the touching scene. "Matt, can I talk to you?" he asked.

Matt pulled himself away from his brother, holding his face in his hands. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Jeffro," he said. "I promise. Here." He pulled off his jacket and handed it to his brother. "Hold onto my jacket." Jeff held tightly to the jacket, watching his older brother leave with the older blonde. Jeff looked over when the door opened again and a doctor in a white lab coat walked in, his blonde hair tied back with a rubber band.

"Hello there, Jeffrey," the doctor said, not turning around as he checked a few things on the charts on the wall.

"W-Who are you?" the blonde asked softly.

"I'm your new doctor," the man replied. He spun around with a grin. "Doctor Copeland."

_.*._

_Yes, there __**will**__ be a sequel. You know, once I can figure out a title. But I know what will happen and it's gonna be __**AWESOME**__. Trust me, I'm a slasher:)_


	10. Sequel Note

_Okay, so I've started the sequel FINALLY._

_It's called 'Evolution of Prey'. I only have one chapter called 'Prey Becomes Victim', but I'm halfway through the second chapter._

_Please go check it out because it's gonna be really good and there's gonna be some prime Jedam moments in there:)_


End file.
